A Terrifying Turn Of Events
by ImagineATale
Summary: Based on 2017 movie. What would happen if Belle had been attacked and badly wounded by wolves in her way to rescue Maurice from the mob? Would she survive? What about Maurice? And can the curse be lifted?
1. Riderless Philippe

**Okay, I've got Beastly Reflections and I Will Be With You For Evermore active. So why, you ask, am I starting another? Simple: the plot bunnies won't cooperate with the plan of holding off on further breeding and I have a bunch of alternative ending scenarios bouncing around my brain. Plus, I have a bit of writer's block, or more accurately have hit a stumbling block, with IWBWYFE. I have myself in a spot where Belle must either recover from her trauma unrealistically fast to avoid it going flat, or keep with a more realistic timeline but risk it going flat. I may figure out how to salvage it or I may find a good wrap-up point and start a sequel that's a while in the future when she's more recovered emotionally.**

 **But for now while I'm figuring that out, I'll start yet another alternate ending where instead of trauma that is mostly emotional (well physical but it's the emotional that has her in the state she's in), it's physical. I don't know how this will go. When I first got the idea I almost poo-pooed it but decided to try it. I have to warn folks, especially those who wished the curse could be lifted in IWBWYFE, I'm not sure exactly what will happen with the curse here. Because Beast finds Belle attacked and left for dead by wolves, after Philippe returns riderless to the castle after Beast lets her go, I'm not sure if she'll be in a condition to even realize she loves him in time. So we'll see how it unfolds.**

 **I must thank GodlyJewel for the inspiration, since it was a PM conversation with her that caused the idea to pop into my brain.**

 **Oh, and just in case anyone wonders why Beast isn't using the portal book to reach Belle in seconds, this would of course be the logical thing to do (and would get her help faster, maybe even before she was hurt so badly), and that was my first thought. But I then realized that having Philippe show up without a rider would probably put Beast more in a fight or flight mode causing him to act on instinct and not necessarily think of the most logical approach.**

"Master!" it was the voice of Cogsworth, the mantel clock, as he made his way onto the turret where the Beast had been perched for the last half hour. "Pardon me Master, but-"

"She's not coming back," the Beast said sadly.

"No," Cogsworth said. "But her horse has."

"What?" the Beast asked, looking at his butler and head of household. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, sir," Cogsworth said, voice laced with distressed excitement, "that Philippe has just stormed through the gates in quite a panic, and is now pawing with his hooves at the front door. It's like he's seeking help. Riderless."

The Beast could not descend the turret fast enough. Once back to the west wing he made his way on all fours down to the castle's main foyer. Sure enough, he heard frantic pawing and whinnying at the front door. Standing on his rear legs once more, he opened the door and received a nose jammed into his chest as the horse burst forward. Sure enough his saddle was empty.

"Philippe!" he said, taking the horse's reins. "What's going on? Where is Belle?"

The Beast turned Philippe back outside and then mounted him, hoping he wasn't too heavy for the horse. Philippe had carried him before, after he was wounded by wolves. Thankfully the steed trusted him now, since Belle was not around to reassure Philippe.

"Let's go boy," the Beast said. "Take me to Belle!"

Though Philippe galloped at top speed, it seemed so slow. Belle had left to help her father who was up against an angry mob. No way had she time to reach the village, and no way would she willingly separate from her mount until her destination had been reached. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

Thankfully Philippe seemed to know where he was going. Soon, the scent of blood filled the Beast's nostrils. When you have the olfactory system of a predator, you can smell things like blood. A taste also hit his tongue. It was the taste of the bile that suddenly rose up from his stomach. He had a sinking feeling it was Belle's blood.

And he was right. He brought Philippe to a halt as the grisly scene was before him. There Belle lay in the snow. Her yellow ballgown was torn to near shreds. Near shreds seemed also to be a very accurate description of much of her flesh. And she looked dead. The Beast dismounted and rushed to Belle's side, dropping to his knees.

"Belle!" he cried, touching a paw to the top of her head.

No response.

"Belle..." he croaked out as he placed an ear on her chest, all thoughts of propriety of him doing so to a female ignored.

Her heart beat. She breathed. It was shallow, but she did draw breath. He carefully gathered her limp form into his arms and somehow managed to mount Philippe while holding her. He made sure he had a good hold on her before telling Philippe to get back to the castle. If the ride to Belle seemed slow, the ride back, still as fast as Philippe could go, seemed like an eternity.

Finally they were through the castle gates. Before dismounting, the Beast again checked for vital signs. Her condition had not changed since he found her.

"Good boy Philippe," the Beast said as he dismounted. "Smart boy! You knew to come for help. We'll get her better I promise."

At least he hoped so. As he carried the limp Belle toward the castle doors he feared he'd made that promise too soon. The doors opened, courtesy of Chapeau. It seemed many of the servants had been watching out the window for Beast's return.

"What happened Master?" Lumiere asked.

"Wolves I'm sure," the Beast responded.

"Oh please tell us she's alive," Mrs. Potts said.

"She is for now," the Beast said, beginning to ascend the main staircase. "But barely. I need supplies to tend to her brought to her room immediately if not sooner. And at some point I need someone to get Philippe to the stable."

Without another word, the Beast continued on, turning at the landing to ascend the east wing stairs and get Belle to her room.


	2. Tending Her Wounds

The Beast realized the parallel of what was happening now in the east wing to what happened months ago in the west wing. Same thing really, the roles were simply reversed. Now he was the one cleaning her wounds after a wolf attack. And yet it was different too. The Beast had been in bad shape, but Belle was far, far worse. Plus, from his own experience, he knew that the cleaning of wounds _hurts_! Not that he expected Belle to argue or protest, but she made absolutely no indication that she felt what was going on. Not a gasp. Not a whimper. Not a flinch.

"Well," he said after bandaging the many wounds, "I'm not sure if I'm glad she didn't feel that or not. On one hand, wound cleaning hurts like you wouldn't believe, as I found out after my own wolf encounter and her injuries are worse, and I wouldn't want to inflict that pain upon her. On the other hand she's so deeply unconscious that she doesn't even offer the slightest flinch at something that _should_ be agonizing. I can't help thinking that's a bad sign."

"It is concerning," Mrs. Potts said. "But now she's all bandaged so she can stop losing blood and maybe come round. I just hope it isn't too late."

"She can't die," the Beast said barely above a whisper. "Not now. Not like this." He sighed. "But then I'm surprised she's alive now. I wonder what made the wolves leave her before completing the kill and beginning the feast. Dear God that's a disturbing thought to have when Belle is the subject."

"That it is," Lumiere said. "By the way, now that she's all bandaged, perhaps Madame de Garderobe can get a little something on her by way of clothing? You know...for her dignity?"

"Oh," the Beast said in sudden realization. It was necessary that Belle was completely disrobed to inspect her thoroughly so that no wound was missed, and tend to the ones present. Though much of her body was covered by bandages, there was enough uncovered that Beast and Lumiere, the two males present in the room, were seeing plenty more than was proper. Now that Belle's wounds had been cleaned and bandaged, her dignity could be seen to. "You're right Lumiere. Madame, we'll step out. Do you think you can get something on her? Something simple so her bandages can be accessed easily preferably without having to undress her."

"I think I can come up with something," Garderobe said.

"I'll wait outside the door," the Beast said, taking Lumiere into a paw and exiting the room. "Thank you Lumiere for pointing that out. I'd been so focused on taking care of her injuries I failed to think of that."

"Understandable," the candelabra said.

"I was trying to make things right," the Beast said. "I asked her if she thought she could be happy here. She pointed out it's difficult to be happy if you're not free. I knew this was right and I knew she missed her father. I hoped that seeing him in the mirror would help but he was in trouble with a mob. I'd been wrong holding either of them on a life sentence for a rose. Honestly I hadn't seen Belle as a prisoner for some time now. Not on her father's account anyway. But I was falling in love with her by then and hoped maybe she might love me. And she'd gotten into my heart which I'd kept closed off to avoid loss and pain and I just couldn't let her go yet. So she was I suppose a prisoner of fear...fear of losing her. But I realized I couldn't expect her to love me if I was holding her captive for any reason. Still it took seeing her father in danger to give me the push to set her free. I thought I was doing the right thing for her but obviously I only made things worse."

"No Master," Lumiere said gently. "You wouldn't have sent her out had you known this would happen."

"Not alone anyway," the Beast said. "I should have seen her through the woods."

"Perhaps she might wake up before the last petal falls and realize she loves you?" Lumiere said hopefully.

A sad sigh let him know his master was not clinging to that hope.

"Even if she wakes up in time how can I expect her to love me?" the Beast asked. "There's such little time left. I know you want to be human again Lumiere, we all do. But really the only thing I am hoping for at this point is that she lives. I can handle being a beast forever, even an unloved beast, if she's alive. It's a blow obviously but the worst blow will be if she dies."

"You know Master," Lumiere said, "if the spell is not broken, how will you care for her once the rest of us become inanimate?"

The Beast groaned. He had not considered that problem.

Suddenly, a bag appeared on the floor at the Beast's feet, a sort of ethereal sound drawing their attention to it. Lying on the bag was a note. Stooping down, the Beast took the note in a paw, after setting Lumiere down, and read it aloud.

"You've finally learned to love," he read, "and you've acted commendably. Don't be so sure she won't love you in return. I've gotten to know her well posing as Villeneuve's beggar. I know she's of the right temperament and it was no accident that caused her father to take the wrong path that led him to your castle, though it was quite an accident from his perspective. I realize time is short. I've restored the rose to six petals. This will buy some time but not a lot. Whatever happens there will be no further deterioration of the castle or staff, and should the last petal fall your staff will not become antiques. Enclosed in this bag are the mirror and baby rattle. They were lying in the snow near Belle when I made it onto the scene. I sent Philippe to get help and drove the wolves away which is why she has a chance to live. As for her father, the situation is bad but he can remain where he is in the asylum for a short time, but you'll want to get him before much damage can be done. The mirror will be of use here so you can tell when he is left alone. Also the portal book will help you get to his room and back to the castle without detection. You can wait until Belle is a bit more stable if you wish to stay at her side, but should not leave Maurice at the mercy of the asylum for more than a day or two. I think that's all you need to know for now. Good luck. Signed, the Enchantress. P.S. Please tell Belle that Agathe wishes her well. That is how she knows me."

"Well," Lumiere said when the Beast had finished reading, "I told you all along Belle is the one. Looks like she is, hand picked by the enchantress herself."

"Yes it seems so," the Beast said. "But it still doesn't seem a definite that she'll love me in time. At least we have slightly more time and you all won't lose your lives. And this note does raise a big question."

"What's that, Master?" Lumiere asked.

"Why didn't the enchantress restore Belle to health?"

Before either had time to contemplate this question, Mrs. Potts came to the door and indicated it was safe to come back in. The Beast stood, putting the note in a pocket and carrying the bag. In the room, he saw that Garderobe had fashioned a nightgown for Belle that was simple yet made specifically to meet the needs of tending to Belle. Strategically placed were buttons allowing for parts of the gown to be opened to allow easy access to her wounds, while allowing things best not exposed to remain covered.

"Thank you Madame," the Beast said. "This looks quite efficient."

The Beast pulled the rose shaped baby rattle from the bag the enchantress left before setting the bag on the nightstand. He placed the rattle in Belle's right hand, then sat in the chair beside her and took her left hand in his massive paws.


	3. Between Life And Death

**Okay, I've heard of folks having near death experiences where they're basically clinically dead and have an experience outside of the body, often seeing deceased loved ones. So I thought what if this happens with Belle and she meets her mother for the first time since she was an infant? Granted, we probably only have NDE accounts since today we have the ability to try to resuscitate people whose heart/breathing has stopped and these experiences from what I gather seem to take place while resuscitative efforts are underway, and in 18th century once your heart stops you're dead, so since this all has to happen while Belle is alive yet comatose, I don't know how realistic a near death experience would be. But I think it should be interesting so I'm giving Belle an NDE.**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed. Angle1, good question on how much more time. I haven't quite figured that out. Given that just before the dance Lumiere said the rose had four portals remaining, and the last petal falls that night/wee hours of the next morning, I'm not sure restoring it to six petals adds much more time. I'm also struggling with my penchant for leaving the curse as is since, well, I like Beast, and I like talking objects. lol But I know I'll probably start irritating some folks if every story I write results in a permanent curse. I think I'm going to say that restoring the rose to six probably buys an extra day or two, which may be a generous estimate since it's implied the last four take just hours to fall. Maybe the rate at which the rose wilts increases with each petal lost, so having two "extra" petals buys a bit more time than one would think if the last four take hours to fall.**

 **Also thank you Angle1 for pointing out that Maurice can buy himself some time depending on how he behaves.**

Belle found herself sitting on a large rock near a brook that made a soothing sound as it flowed. This gently babbling brook was in a lush, green field and the warm sun shined down from a cloudless, deep blue sky. Belle was not sure how she had gotten here. Where had she come from? She thought she remembered riding Philippe through snow. But anything beyond that was unclear. She might have been thrown from Philippe. She may have heard something that might have been howling. Possibly something had jumped on her. But it was all extremely vague and she found herself unable to make any sense of it. Much less was she able to make sense of how she ended up within her current surroundings. She liked where she was, but was very confused. She looked down at her hands resting in her lap as she contemplated this strange set of circumstances. Little did she know they were about to get stranger.

"Hello my dear Belle," a gentle voice said.

Belle looked up. In front of her, walking along the brook, was a woman who looked somehow...familiar?

"Hello," Belle said somewhat quizzically. "Have...have we met? You seem to know who I am. And you seem somehow...familiar, like I've seen you before. But I cannot for the life of me place you. It's like you're maybe someone I've seen...well you sort of look like...like..."

"Like someone you've seen in a painting?" the woman asked. "Yes we have met. But it was very long ago and before you were old enough to remember."

Belle gave this some thought. Yes, she did look like someone in a painting. Who had she seen in a painting that she had met when too young to remember? Suddenly it dawned on her!

"M-mother?" she asked. "A-are you my mother?"

"I am," the woman said with a smile.

"But that can't be," Belle said. "My mother is dead. Since I was a baby. That's why I have no personal memory. If you're my mother then that must mean...oh my! Am I dead?"

"Not quite dear," her mother said. "But not far from it. You're sort of hovering between life and death. You were hurt badly."

"How?" Belle asked.

"What do you remember?" her mother asked. "What is the last thing you remember before you got here?"

"I was riding through the woods," Belle said. "That's the last thing I remember clearly. Then there's a vague sense I was separated from my horse and possibly something jumped on me."

"Consider it a blessing that part is vague," her mother said. "You were mauled by wolves. Your horse ran back to the castle for help, which is why you didn't perish in the snow."

"The castle," Belle said. "That reminds me why I was riding through the woods. Papa was being attacked by a mob of villagers. Oh no! I never made it to rescue him!"

"Don't worry," her mother said. "Your father is in the insane asylum. Which is no place for him but he can be there a short time before much damage is done."

"The asylum?" Belle gasped. "Why?"

"He can tell you when he's rescued and you're recovered," her mother said. "But you need to go back to your body."

"But I just met you Maman," Belle said. "I don't want to leave you. Not now."

"Nor do I want you to," her mother said. "But your father needs you. As does your Beast."

"The Beast," Belle said. "He sent me back to Papa. Is he who Philippe brought to me?"

"Yes," her mother replied. "And you must go back and give a sign that you might live. The Beast has a plan to rescue your father, but cannot bear to leave your side for fear each breath you take might be your last. Come. Right next to the water."

When Belle had complied, her mother drew a circle with her hand in the brook. The water in this circle became as still as glass, not a ripple to be seen, just like a window. An image formed in this window. Belle saw her bandaged body lying in her bed in the castle's east wing. The Beast was sitting at her bedside. Wait a minute. Was he _weeping_? In any event he was clearly in a great deal of anguish, and Belle felt an overwhelming urge to offer comfort.

"Look how distressed he is," Belle whispered. "How can I...what can I do? He's hurting so terribly."

"Touch your hand to the image," her mother said. "That will take you back."

Belle first reached out and grasped her mother's hand.

"Thank you Maman," she said. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye my dear," her mother said. She kissed Belle's hand before releasing it. "Now go."

Belle gave her mother a smile and turned back to the image. Slowly, she placed her hand on it, much like she had done when the Beast showed her the book that had taken them to learn of her mother's fate.

In Belle's room, the Beast _had_ been weeping. He had sent all the staff, including Garderobe, out of the room, not wanting them to see the mess he could feel himself crumbling into. But now he'd cried all he could, and just sat there. After he'd let Belle go, he didn't think his heart could feel pain any deeper. But seeing her so close to death...the agony of releasing her and expecting never to see her again was now multiplied at least tenfold. He found it hard to even breathe. He just sat there, holding her hand, his head hung low. But he looked up in surprise when her hand which lay limp up until now gave his paw a slight squeeze.

Pain. That was the first thing Belle registered as consciousness began to return to her body. Pretty much everything hurt. She couldn't remember much of the encounter with her mother. Her eyes opened and her head turned slightly to see the Beast. He looked grief-stricken. She next realized her hand lay in his paw. She gave it a little squeeze.

"Belle?" he whispered, not quite sure he believed she was awake. "Belle it's me. It's the Beast."

"Beast..." she whispered weakly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"Like...I should be dead," Belle said. "Everything hurts. What...happened?"

"You were attacked by wolves," the Beast said. "Philippe returned to the castle and took me to you."

Why was this sounding familiar? Belle felt like she already knew this. But how? But there was another issue that entered her mind.

"I never made it to my father..." she said. "That mob..."

"Your father is all right," the Beast said. "Sort of. He's in a bad situation but I think I can get him out of it. I just couldn't leave you...you were barely breathing."

The Beast was relieved to now see Belle's chest rise and fall more than the barely perceptible movements it had made in the nearly twenty-four hours since he'd found her.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"I think I'd rather not say..." the Beast said. "You've enough to deal with."

"Tell me," Belle said. "Please. I need to know."

The Beast sighed. He was silent for a moment before reluctantly responding.

"They took him to the insane asylum."

"What?" Belle gasped.

"When I looked in the mirror, which I did a couple times today, they were trying to get him to deny his rantings of a beast. Or to deny his delusion that this fellow Gaston attempted to kill him."

"He must have gone for help when I first took his place here." Belle said. "As for Gaston trying to kill him...well I never would have thought he would do that but it somehow doesn't surprise me either. Gaston can get angry if he's not getting what he wants." She paused to catch her breath. "The day before I came here...actually a couple hours...after Papa set out on the trip...that ultimately brought him here...he proposed to me. He'd been vying for my affections for a while but I was never into him. I do remember...when I was not responding favorably to the idea of marrying him...he pointed out what happens to spinsters in our village after their fathers die. They beg for change on the street. Do you know how my father said Gaston tried to kill him?"

"He said something about being tied to a tree and left for the wolves when I last looked in the mirror," the Beast said. "He seemed quite adamant that it happened."

"Hmm," Belle said. "Perfect way to get Papa out of the way without doing it himself and getting his hands dirty. If my father was found mauled to death it would be just like Gaston to swoop in like a hero to be my husband and take care of me with my father gone. He'd probably remind me of what he said about spinsters with dead fathers. I'm sure my father was trying to get him to see that I was being held here."

"I regret ever holding either of you captive," the Beast said. "But here at least you didn't have to deal with him nor would you have him forcing you into marriage had his plan succeeded."

"If he cooperates," Belle said, "he can last in the asylum for a time. He's smart enough maybe he'll figure that out. But if he keeps being adamant..."

Here she found herself too weak to finish her sentence. She seemed to want to finish. The Beast finished for her.

"They'll give him harsher and harsher 'treatments'," he said. "I intend to get to him before that can happen."

"What's your plan?" Belle asked weakly.

"The mirror and the book," the Beast answered. "The mirror to figure out when he's alone. Probably at night. Then use the book to go grab him and get him back here."

"There's a problem...I'm not sure...you've considered," Belle whispered. "When my father first met you...it was under bad circumstances. He doesn't know you're kinder now. He will fear you. He may yell and draw attention. You'll be exposed."

"Hmm," the Beast said. "Well if I'm exposed it would prove he's not crazy. At least about a beast."

"I don't want you hurt," Belle whispered.

"I'll figure something out," the Beast said. "You've talked more than you ought. Try to get some more sleep."

"Just...when you get him here," she said, "don't let him see me like this."

Before the Beast could respond, Belle slipped back into unconsciousness. At least her breathing remained stable.


	4. Asylum Rescue

**Glad folks are liking this so far!**

 **GodlyJewel (I think you reviewed the last chapter with a comment that what I'm about to say would be appropriate for, but now I'm not finding it...maybe I dreamt it?), interesting thought on Maurice thinking Beast mauled her (though yeah, why would he then bandage her?). My thinking was Belle would know it would be painful for her father to see her in the state she's in. Honestly Maurice might be more suspicious of Beast for not letting him see Belle which might put Beast in an interesting situation. Perhaps the staff can explain things to Maurice.**

"Monsieur D'Arque," Maurice said, "with all due respect, do I really seem like a crazy person to you?"

"Perhaps not in the way most of my patients are," Monsieur D'Arque granted. "But your delusions of a Beast holding your daughter captive are rather alarming. Not to mention your insistence that Monsieur Gaston, one of the most respected people, if not the most respected person in Villeneuve, attempted to feed you to the wolves."

"He did sir," Maurice said. "When I declined to grant him my daughter's hand in marriage."

"And why would you do that?" D'Arque asked. "Certainly a decorated war captain is someone any father would want his daughter to marry?"

Maurice pondered his answer. He thought of mentioning that Gaston had repeatedly attempted to court Belle and that Belle always rebuffed his advances, and that just about anyone in the village could attest to this. But it occurred to him that counting on the villagers to corroborate his story had a pretty poor track record of late. So this probably wasn't going to end well. He thought of saying it was because Gaston had exhibited a temper problem before leaving him tied up for the wolves, but since his attempted murder allegations were called into question, this probably wouldn't help either. He finally settled on a response.

"I have always tried to be a discerning father," Maurice said. "If I grant my blessing for someone to marry my daughter, it will be because I believe that's the right person for her. Also to receive my blessing, and this is probably more important to me than my thoughts on who the right man is, Belle would have to love the man seeking her hand. She does not love Gaston. I trust her judgement."

"I see," the asylum keeper said. "On one hand you seem like a somewhat rational man. You can at least put together a cohesive answer. On the other hand, and let's set aside this idea you have that Gaston tried to kill you for a time, you insist there is a Beast, in a castle, who has a talking teacup, and is holding your daughter as his prisoner. This is clearly delusional. You know, if you keep up with this story, I'll be forced to put you through some treatments that should relieve you of your wayward thinking, but tend to be quite unpleasant."

"Does it not strike you as odd," Maurice responded, "that my daughter has been missing these last couple of months?"

"Odd perhaps," D'Arque responded. "But hardly proof of abduction by a Beast with a talking teacup. Now, I've a couple other patients to see before I retire for the night. It's nearly bedtime now. I think we shall start treatment by restraining you to your bed. I will also blindfold and gag you. You'll have the night to consider the sanity of your thoughts. Not so pleasant but pretty mild. Perhaps it will be enough. Lay down please."

For a moment, Maurice thought about resisting. But he decided things might be worse if he did. So he lay on the bed and allowed himself to be restrained. If he just kept a level head on his shoulders, perhaps he could figure out how to get out of here before treatments got too severe.

In the castle's east wing, the Beast set down the mirror, thankful that Belle was not awake to hear. Lumiere, Plumette, and Mrs. Potts had watched the scene unfold as well, as the Beast had allowed the staff back in. Madame de Garderobe was, of course, currently asleep. But all assembled staff had been overjoyed when the Beast had stepped out to inform them that Belle had been conscious for a few minutes.

"Strapped down, blindfolded, and _gagged_?" Lumiere whispered. "Poor fellow."

"How dreadful," Plumette said.

"And utterly unnecessary," Mrs. Potts said. "He isn't even being dangerous or loud. I shudder to think what they have planned next."

"As distasteful as it is," the Beast said, "this may help in my rescue of him. I can explain who I am and that I mean no harm before he can see me or yell out or struggle."

"That's true," Mrs. Potts said.

"When are you going?" Lumiere asked.

"Tonight," the Beast said. "Once I ascertain that this Monsieur D'Arque fellow is asleep. Lumiere would you come with me to lend your light?"

"Of course Master," Lumiere said.

A couple hours later, D'Arque was finally found to be asleep. A check on Maurice confirmed he was alone in his room.

"All right Lumiere," the Beast said. "We should get going. Plumette, would you get one of the first floor guest rooms dusted?"

"Right away Master," the featherduster said before flying off.

The Beast picked Lumiere up, but set him down again when Belle stirred.

"Beast?" she said weakly.

"I'm here," the Beast said gently, taking Belle's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"All right," she said, but it was clear she was putting on a brave front.

"I can tell you're miserable," the Beast said. "You don't have to try and hide that."

"You're right," Belle said. "I'm sorry. I guess I can't hide it very well can I?"

"Like I said you don't have to," the Beast whispered. "And I wish you wouldn't. Lumiere and I were just about to go get your father, but I'll stay here until you fall asleep again."

"No," Belle said. "Don't wait. Please. Just go get him."

"Mrs. Potts and Madame Garderobe are here," the Beast said. "Are you sure though you want me to leave before you're asleep?"

"If you've determined now is ideal for getting Papa," she said, "then go now. Just remember please don't let him see me in this state. I fear it will hurt him too much."

The Beast did not have to leave her awake or wait, for at this moment sleep overtook her once more. The Beast and Lumiere went swiftly to the library to use the portal book.

"Keeping him from seeing her might be difficult," Lumiere said as they entered the library. "Especially if you want him to see he can actually trust you now."

"One thing at a time Lumiere," the Beast said. He opened the portal book. "First we have to get him out of that asylum and back here. Are you ready?"

"Ready Master," the candelabra said.

Once transported to Maurice's room in the asylum, the Beast looked around, pondering how he might execute this rescue without frightening the man who he'd previously given every reason to be frightened of him. He set Lumiere down on a table near the bed, gently tapped Maurice on the shoulder, and cleared his throat softly. Maurice stirred, to the extent possible when strapped to a bed.

"Monsieur," the Beast whispered, partly for the sake of not drawing attention, partly so Maurice would not yet recognize his voice. "I know when I identify myself to you you'll have every reason to be frightened, as I acted inexcusably when we met. But I mean you no harm and I'm here to get you out of here. I need you to cooperate so I can get you to safety. But I must let you know who I am. I am the Beast."

Maurice stiffened.

"I wanted to identify myself before you could see me since I imagine the sight would be quite startling," the Beast whispered. "But now I am going to relieve you of this blindfold, then the gag. Do you think you can remain calm?"

Reluctantly, Maurice nodded. What choice did he have? He was faced with remaining in the asylum, unjustly, or being rescued by the Beast who _claimed_ he was there to help. Trusting the creature who locked him away, then his daughter in his place, was not an easy prospect. But at least maybe he'd be able to move around. The Beast at least had allowed him to move around the cell. Sure it was a small space, but at least the Beast had never tied him down.

The Beast removed the blindfold. He then gave Maurice's eyes a moment to adjust to Lumiere's light before looking into Maurice's face, hoping his kind eyes and soft features, which were anything but kind or soft when Maurice had last seen him, would be reassuring to the old man.

"Now I'll ungag you," the Beast whispered as he began this task. "Don't try to talk. We need to get you out of here as quickly as possible. All right, now that the gag is off I'm going to work on these restraints."

The Beast was, for once since the curse was placed, thankful for his razor sharp claws. They allowed him to make rather short work of the leather straps that bound Maurice to the bed. Once Maurice had been freed of his restraints, the Beast helped him to his feet and gently guided him over to the spot the Beast first found himself in this room. He picked up Lumiere.

"Now I would advise you to close your eyes," he whispered. "You'll probably feel strange for a moment. You can open your eyes when the strange feeling subsides. We will then be in the library of my castle."

The Beast then willed them all back to the castle. And a moment later, he was lifting his paw from the enchanted book.

"We're here," he said quietly, though no longer in a whisper.


	5. A Turn For The Worse

**Warning: This chapter is a little bit on the angsty side.**

Maurice stood in the library speechless. He looked at the Beast, then the book, then the Beast again. So much was running through his mind. He looked as if he expected the Beast to grab him any second and drag him back to the tower dungeon. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it, daring not to do so.

"Do not be alarmed Monsieur," Lumiere said. "I'm sure this isn't quite what you were expecting."

"The first time I was in this castle," Maurice said, his voice barely above a whisper, "I met a talking teacup and a horrible Beast. Now the same Beast is before me but says he's trying to help, and now I learn he also has a talking candle."

"Candelabra," Lumiere corrected genially. "Don't feel bad Monsieur. Belle made the same error when we met. But I assure you there's an enormous difference."

"Belle," Maurice said. "Now that I'm back here I insist you take her out of that cell and put me back in at once! She never should have taken my place!"

"She's not in the cell," the Beast said. "My staff...of...talking household objects...made sure of that. Actually I think it was Lumiere here who issued her a room. And you will be issued a room. Not a cell. I was wrong. I overreacted severely. I was a fool, and I'm sorry."

"I don't understand," Maurice said. "Why are you acting so different? How did we get here from the asylum? Where's Belle? I'd like to see her."

"I'm acting different because I finally see how wrong I've been," the Beast said. He then gestured to the portal book. "This is a book that allows its user to travel anywhere they wish. That's how I got to you. As for Belle..." The Beast let out a long, slow sigh, then moved toward some chairs, gesturing Maurice to follow. "I think you'd better sit down."

"What happened?" Maurice said, moving to a chair. But he did not sit. Instead he placed a hand on the back of the chair.

"Sit," the Beast said. He took a seat in a chair facing Maurice's chair, hoping this would put the gentleman at enough ease to sit himself. "Please. Do sit down."

Maurice complied. He noted the haunted look in the Beast's deep blue eyes. He had a sinking feeling he was about to receive some bad news.

"She tried to come to you last night," the Beast said, his voice full of anguish. "I have a mirror that allows one to see what they wish. I let her use it to see you. We saw you at the mercy of a mob. I already knew I'd been wrong to hold either of you captive. So I let her go. I set her free. I tried to send her to help you. I'm afraid I only sent her into harm's way..."

"Harm's way?" Maurice asked. "What do you mean?"

"Her horse soon returned riderless," the Beast said. "I had Philippe take me to her. She..." here the Beast had to push out every word, "...she was...attacked...by wolves..."

Maurice sat in stunned silence. After a few moments, the Beast continued.

"I found her barely alive and brought her back," he said. "I got her wounds cleaned and bandaged. She regained consciousness twice for a few minutes. She's pretty badly hurt I'm afraid."

"Take me to her," Maurice entreated. "Please."

"She has asked that once I got you back here I not let you see her for the time being," the Beast said. "She thinks seeing her as she is would be too painful for you."

"How do I know you didn't hurt her?" Maurice asked. "Or kill her even. You won't let me see her. You say you're different and you seem different but yet you keep me from my daughter when she is gravely wounded?"

Wounded was a good description of how the Beast felt at receiving these piercing words. But Lumiere had predicted that not allowing Maurice to see his daughter might make it hard for him to trust the Beast.

Just then the library door opened and Cogsworth waddled in.

"Master!" he said, distress in his voice. "Thank heavens you're back. Belle is worse. Mrs. Potts believes she is feverish. Your presence in the east wing is requested as soon as possible."

"Thank you Cogsworth," the Beast said, standing. "You and Lumiere stay with her father."

"No!" Maurice said, standing and moving forward. "Let me go see her!"

But the Beast placed a paw on Maurice's arm.

"Let me go and see what's going on," he said. "Next time she's awake I'll tell her you wish to see her. But for now her wish is that you don't. Please, just sit back down and stay with Cogsworth and Lumiere."

Reluctantly, Maurice sat back down, and the Beast quickly took his leave.

"Try not to think ill of the Master sir," Lumiere said. "He has changed. And we all have your daughter to thank. Her influence brought out the gentle soul we all knew was somewhere deep within him."

"So much pain early in his life and a cruel father made him into something he was never meant to be," Cogsworth said.

"That's right," Lumiere said. "This may be hard for you to believe Monsieur, but the master loves your daughter. Immensely. Letting her go last night...honestly I don't know how long he could have gone on living after that."

Meanwhile, in the east wing, the door opened and the Beast rushed in. Mrs. Potts, Garderobe, and Plumette all gazed upon Belle with troubled expressions.

"I got here as soon as Cogsworth told me," he said. "What's going on?"

"Please check her forehead Master," Mrs. Potts said worriedly. "She's shivering and sweating. I fear she has a fever."

The Beast placed a paw to Belle's forehead.

"She definitely has a fever," he said. "She's pretty hot."

"I'll go get a bowl of cold water and a cloth," Mrs. Potts said, then left the room.

"Belle," the Beast said softly, sitting by her side and taking her hand. "I don't know if you can hear me but I'm right here. And your father is safe in the castle."

Though Belle did not speak, she gave his paw a slight squeeze, indicating she had heard.

"I have a room for her father all ready," Plumette said.

"Very good Plumette," the Beast said. "He's in the library with Lumiere and Cogsworth. Please go take him to his room. I know he wants to see Belle but she did ask that he not see her in her state. Please assure him she is being well cared for."

"Of course Master," Plumette said, then flew off on her errand.

Belle moaned.

"Belle, are you awake?" the Beast asked gently.

"Unfortunately," was Belle's weak reply. "The pain...the chills..."

"You have a fever," the Beast said. "Mrs. Potts went to get some cool water to help bring it down."

"A wound might be infected," Belle whispered. "They should be recleaned and rebandaged."

"You were unconscious the first time," the Beast said. "I'm not looking forward to doing it when you can feel it."

"I'm not looking forward to feeling it," Belle said. "But it must be done if I'm to live."

Fear gripped the Beast at the very idea of Belle not living. When Mrs. Potts returned on her cart, the Beast quickly grabbed the bowl of water off said cart before speaking.

"Mrs. Potts, Belle is awake and says her wounds might be infected. I need hot water and more bandages right away."

"I'm on it Master," the teapot said before taking her leave once more.

The Beast removed the cloth from the water in the bowl, wrung it out, and placed it on Belle's forehead. She gasped and shivered.

"So cold..." she whispered.

"It's actually not that cold," the Beast said. "Cool, yes, but we need to bring your temperature down."

"It's a wonder how fever makes one hot yet feel so cold," Belle said.

When Mrs. Potts returned, the Beast got to work, thankful for Garderobe's strategic button placement in Belle's nightgown. As intended, wounds could be tended while preserving her dignity. Preserving her comfort, however, was not so simple. Belle tried, with less success than she'd have preferred, to stifle the cries of agony as the Beast removed bandages and cleaned wounds, several of which had started oozing a malodorous discharge. The Beast worked as gently as he could, hating the torment his ministrations were inflicting upon the one he loved.

"That'll have to be done twice a day," Mrs. Potts said once the Beast had finished bandaging. "That foul liquid she's oozing can't be allowed to remain."

"I can't do that to her again," the Beast said.

"Mrs. Potts is right," Belle said bravely. "It's necessary."

"It was torture Belle," the Beast said.

"Yes," Belle said. "Yes it was. And it will be again every time it is done for a while. But if I have a chance to live it has to be done, torture or not."

"Can you drink some water dear?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"I can try," Belle said. "I'll need help sitting up though. No way can I do it on my own."

The Beast aided Belle in sitting. He then sat on the bed to prop her up with his body. She grimaced as this was obviously painful, but was content to rest the back of her head on his left shoulder. The Beast took a glass of water from Mrs. Potts' cart and held it to her lips. Belle seemed quite thirsty and would have taken the whole glass in one sitting had Mrs. Potts not intervened.

"That's enough for now," she said. "We don't want too much too fast. Let's make sure you can tolerate that first."

The Beast set the glass down.

"I'm just going to stand so I can lay you back down," the Beast said.

"Wait," Belle whispered. "Would you...lay me across your lap and...hold me for a while?"

The Beast was surprised at this request. But he was willing to do whatever he could to make her as comfortable as possible.

"All right," he said. "If that is what you would like."

"It is," she said.

So the Beast gently laid her across his lap, tenderly settling her head onto the pillow. His left arm cradled her shoulders and his right paw held her left hand. He smiled softly at the idea that she wanted him to hold her, and already seemed to take comfort in this new arrangement.

"How is my father?" Belle asked weakly.

"He's all right," the Beast said. "But he wants to see you Belle. He finds trusting me hard, as is understandable, and my not letting him see you isn't helping."

"It will hurt him terribly to see me like this," Belle whispered. "You must gain his trust. Take the rose rattle. Give it to him. Tell him about Paris. I think that will help him see you are good. After that...I would still prefer he not see me in this state, but I understand he'd want to. If he insists, prepare him as best you can. But make sure you have some rapport first. If he sees me this bad...and even if he doesn't...if I don't make it...if you can get his trust ahead of time I think you'd be the best suited to comfort him. To comfort each other."

"Please don't leave Belle," the Beast said, not able to hide the emotion from his voice. "Not like this. I set you free. I've accepted you were leaving. But not like this. Please not like this. Please live Belle."

"I'm fighting to live," Belle said weakly, with an equally weak smile. "And if I do make it...now that Papa is safe...I don't intend to leave you again."

Before the Beast could respond, unconsciousness claimed Belle once more.

"She loves you Master," Mrs. Potts said quietly. "Though I don't know if she realizes it."

"She'd have to realize it," the Beast whispered. "It would have to be a conscious return of love on her part."

"I know dear," the teapot said. "Earlier Cogsworth checked on the rose. Five petals. And a note that says it will only lose one petal a day each evening. So we have the better part of a week."

"I'm thankful for that," the Beast said. "But we can't make her realize it, or pull it out of her, or even know that she'll live long enough. It's also very possible that what we see is not love beyond that of friendship. Honestly what's happened to her puts a lot into perspective. Nothing like seeing the one you love knocking on death's door to get your priorities straightened out. I don't even care about the curse, at least so far as it concerns me, as long as she lives. As for you all, I hope the curse can be lifted, but if I'm being completely honest...if I were given the choice to let her die and we'd all be human, or for her to live and us to remain as we are..."

His voice trailed off. He had come to care deeply for his staff, and hated the ramifications of his current train of thought.

"You'd choose for her to live," Mrs. Potts said. "As well you should. And there's not one among us who would choose otherwise. And were there one among us, they'd have to answer to me. And I don't think they'd like the heat they'd find headed their way from my spout!"

Despite how concerned he was, the Beast found himself having difficulty stifling a chuckle.


	6. Rapport

The next morning, after the traumatic task of recleaning and rebandaging Belle's wounds, the Beast went down for breakfast.

"Has Belle's father come down?" he asked the staff.

"Not yet," Mrs. Potts said.

"Should I go check on him?" Lumiere asked. "I thought about it, but I don't wish to wake him. Or startle him. I know he was rather...surprised by last night's events."

"Please do," the Beast said. "But check quietly. If he's asleep leave him be for now. If he's awake, invite him to breakfast."

"Right away Master," the candelabra said as he exited the dining room.

"Master," Cogsworth said, "he seemed rather unsure if he can trust you with your not taking him to see Belle. Given his first impression of you I can't say as I blame him. He seems quite confused...you _seem_ to be kinder and trying to help, but he's seen what you were like before and not being allowed to see his daughter isn't helping."

"I know," the Beast said regretfully. "Hopefully he'll come down for breakfast and I can start trying to build rapport. Belle had an idea of how to do that. She'd rather not have him see her like she is, but she said I could bring him in if he insists, after I prepare him for what he'd see. But she wants me to try and gain some trust first. She's worried about how he will handle seeing her in her frail state. And then there's the possibility she'll succumb..." his voice trailed off.

"She's very strong," Mrs. Potts said. "Perhaps physically weak but her mind and heart are strong. That'll help her pull through this."

"I hope so," the Beast said. "If she dies...well I don't think I'll care if I take another breath."

Maurice did come down, and sat at the end of the table opposite the Beast. He gave the Beast a wary glance.

"Did you sleep all right?" the Beast asked.

"I suppose so," Maurice said. "As well as I could considering the rather confusing set of circumstances I find myself in. It's not every day you are rescued from an asylum by a beast who once sentenced you to rot in a cell for life on account of a rose, then accepted your daughter as a trade for your freedom, and now seems to want to help, but tells you your daughter is gravely wounded and won't let you see her. Oh yes, I almost forgot. A beast with a...very unorthodox mode of transportation and a staff of sentient knickknacks. I did manage to get some sleep amidst trying to get my mind around all that."

The Beast bowed his head. Some of Maurice's confusion was his fault. All of it was, really.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's...my fault you're confused. And my fault you fear me. I suppose telling you that you need not fear me, after our first meeting, probably doesn't help much."

They were silent for the remainder of breakfast, then the Beast invited Maurice to join him in the parlor. Once both were seated, the Beast spoke.

"I know you're unsure of things," he said. "Are there any questions I might be able to answer?"

"There is a question," Maurice said. "After you left the library last night, the talking candelabra...Lumiere is it? He told me something rather...stunning. He told me...that you...love my daughter." He looked directly at the Beast. "Is this true?"

"It is," the Beast said, looking up to meet Maurice's gaze. There was a sincerity in his blue eyes that was not lost on Maurice.

"How did that happen?" Maurice asked.

"It was slow," the Beast said. "It seemed unlikely. The staff were rather...insistant on giving her a proper bedroom. Things were pretty tumultuous to start." The Beast paused, debating whether or not to bring up the first incident with the wolves. He decided to do so, and tried to do it delicately. "She did attempt an escape the first night. Fortunately the staff informed me and reminded me of the wolves, and it was night when they like to hunt. I got to her just in time that night and fought them off. She was unharmed, that time. But I had collapsed. I was sure she'd mount her horse and flee back home. But instead she came over to me and told me to stand so she could get me onto the horse. She brought me back and tended my wounds and stayed by my side a lot while I recuperated. There was a hard barrier around my heart to keep people out and it started crumbling away as she nursed me back to health. Then I found she liked to read, as do I, and we just gradually bonded until I realized I loved her."

"How..." Maurice was still confused, maybe even more so. "What happened here? So you take me prisoner, then her in my place, she tries to escape, you save her from wolves, she nurses you back to health, you bond over books, you realize you love her, you let her go. Then Philippe returns and you find the wolves actually had attacked her, you bring her back and are trying to nurse her back to health, you come get me out of the asylum. I feel like I have to be missing something. How does a terrible monster lock someone away for theft, fall in love with his daughter, then rescue her father who he sees as a common thief from another kind of incarceration?"

"I was a terrible monster then," the Beast said, remorse lacing his voice and shame filling his eyes. "I reacted with anger...rage even...over anything. I judged you, as I was used to judging people, on a single decision...a single act on your part. Something happened though that made me reevaluate that judgement."

"What happened?" Maurice asked.

"I showed Belle the portal book," the Beast said. "The one I used to get to you. I told her to think of and visualize the place she wanted to see. She took us...well she asked me to give you something." He stood and walked over to Maurice, putting a paw in his pocket. "When you see it I think you might know where she took us." From his pocket he produced the rose rattle and held it out to Maurice.

The Beast watched as recognition dawned on Maurice's face as he tentatively took the profferred rattle.

"Why did she choose that place?" Maurice asked. "She wanted to see where she lived her first few months?"

"Yes," the Beast said. "I think she hoped to learn what happened to her mother as well."

"Oh no," Maurice said. "Tell me there was nothing there to tell that tale."

"There was a discarded doctor's mask," the Beast said. "When I realized she had taken us to where she was born, I asked her what had happened to her mother. She said it was the one thing you couldn't tell her and she knew better than to ask. I could tell it was something she wanted to know. That's when I found the plague mask."

Maurice groaned.

"I had to abandon her mother to save her and myself," Maurice said, his voice filled with guilt. "The doctor, and even my suffering wife, insisted upon it. I left the rattle so she could hold something of us...of Belle at least, and...maybe feel a bit less alone. But she was alone. I had left her to die alone and what's worse I never knew how long she suffered before it ended. I couldn't tell Belle that. That I had abandoned her mother. I wish she hadn't found out. Now I understand why she doesn't want me near her."

The Beast was deeply moved by Maurice's very obvious guilt. The Beast knew first hand how agonizing guilt could be. At least his own guilt was right where it should be. He _had_ done truly horrible things, including to the man he stood beside, and he knew it. Maurice's guilt? Completely misplaced from where Beast was standing, and Beast felt an overwhelming desire to alleviate it. Almost without thinking, he laid a paw on Maurice's shoulder.

Maurice flinched at the touch. The Beast had touched him twice before. Once to drag him up into the tower dungeon, then again to drag him out of it once Belle had taken his place. The Beast thought that perhaps he should withdraw his paw, but something told him to leave it there even though Maurice had tensed. Give Maurice time to realize this touch was different, meant to be comforting, healing. He knelt on the floor next to Maurice's chair to appear less imposingly large, and looked in Maurice's direction but avoided a full-on glance.

"You did what you had to do monsieur," the Beast said, his voice rumbling but gentle, quiet and soothing. "And I know Belle doesn't blame you or resent you for it. She's reluctant to have you see her in her state because she's afraid of the pain it would cause you. She did say last night that I could bring her to you if you insist, but not before I prepare you as best I can for what you would see. Her reluctance is out of concern for you. She has no ill feelings towards you about her mother."

A combination of the rose rattle, the soft voice, the extreme gentleness of the paw, and the sincerity that seemed to emanate from the Beast caused Maurice to relax. He even seemed to shift slightly to lean a bit into the paw. The Beast who had been so cruel at their first meeting, was now an unlikely source of comfort.

"How did she handle it?" Maurice asked. "Finding out about the plague?"

"It was...difficult," the Beast said. "Upsetting. But she handled it with dignity and I think she got some closure...knowing what happened finally."

"I should have told her shouldn't I?" Maurice asked sadly after a pause. "I suppose finding out via a discarded plague doctor's mask is not the ideal way to find out. Then again I can't say as I expected her to end up in that attic."

"Maybe not ideal," the Beast said softly. "But perhaps it was for the best. That's what made me realize I had misjudged you so badly. I told her I was sorry for calling you a thief. And I was. And I am."

"You had a right to be upset actually," Maurice said. "I did come onto private property and pluck a rose. I'm an artist. I paint, and make music boxes. I had painted a picture of my wife holding Belle before she fell ill," he held up the rattle, "and this. Every year I'd go sell my music boxes at an annual market. I'd ask her what she'd like me to bring her. Every year is the same I don't know why I keep asking. Every year her answer is, and I quote, word for word, 'a rose, like the one in the painting'. I commented actually that that's what she asks for every year. And she said every year I bring it. So I gave her my word I'd bring her another one. And I can assure you, every year, I buy a rose from a florist at the market. I do generally acquire a rose in the appropriate way. This year I never got to market. Lightning struck a tree and it fell into my path. I took another path thinking I could get there in a roundabout way. The snow in June was just a little bit unusual. Then I was chased by the not-so-friendly neighborhood wolf pack and that's how I found myself here. When I saw the roses I remembered I told Belle I'd bring her one. It didn't occur to me that taking one from private property was a bad idea...I wasn't thinking or I wouldn't have done it. It was a judgement lapse on my part. Technically, that _was_ theft. You did have every right to object to that."

The Beast listened intently to Maurice's story. Hearing him willingly admit he had done something he shouldn't have, while the Beast appreciated the candor, actually made Beast feel worse about the rash conclusion he had drawn about Maurice. Common thieves aren't prone to seeing their thievery as wrong. Or caring that it is, anyway.

"A judgement lapse on your part did not warrant rage or cruelty on mine," he said quietly. "Actually after that visit to your old home I think is when I stopped seeing Belle as my prisoner. Though that sentiment was unspoken on my part and I think unrealized by Belle. I think it was around then that I realized I loved her."

"Why do you say you think it was unrealized by her?" Maurice asked.

The Beast sighed.

"The night I let her go," he explained, "I wanted to tell her that I loved her but I felt kind of...well you try telling someone that while looking like several different animals cobbled together. So I decided to feel her out a bit before actually saying it. So I commented that it was probably foolish for a creature like me to hope to earn her affection. She said she didn't know about that. So I asked if she thought she could be happy here. There was a pause, then she asked if it were possible for one to be happy when they're not free. And while I no longer really considered her my prisoner, I hadn't actually set her free officially. I probably should have told her at that point that I no longer saw her as a prisoner, but I was...afraid...of losing her." The Beast considered his words for a moment. He could not say that he hoped for her love to break the curse. "I had built up this barrier to keep people out to protect myself from pain. I loved my mother but she died when I was young. I loved my father but finally had to accept he really didn't love me. Then he died too, but not before raising me into a selfish, callous young adult, selfish and callous like him. So I figured out that when you love someone they may just hurt you. That's why I was unloving for so long. Was a combination of the type of person my father raised me to be and me being hurt by love that caused me to build that barrier. But Belle managed to get through my barrier and I found I loved her. So I was afraid to tell her she could go because she just might leave and never look back. But I could tell she missed you. I hoped looking in a mirror that lets its user see anything they like would help. But you were in a predicament with a mob so I knew I had to let her go. I think even without you being under duress I'd have realized fairly quickly I needed to officially set her free." The Beast sighed and bowed his head. "Wouldn't have done it at night though, or else encouraged her to wait until morning. In this situation she had to go by night...I climbed one of the turrets just to see her as long as possible. She finally faded from view and I was just left to grieve. Then Cogsworth came and told me Philippe had returned in a panic. He took me to her and..." the Beast paused. "She'd encountered wolves before at night and I knew this. I did her no good climbing the turret. I...I should have gone with her...I should have seen her safely through the forest."

"How is she?" Maurice asked.

"She's...stable," the Beast said. "That's the only way I'd leave her side for breakfast this morning after changing the bandaging and recleaning wounds. But I always have an ear out for the staff to summon me. Some wounds are infected and that's why she's feverish. She's in and out of consciousness. It's encouraging when she does come to but..." the Beast trailed off. His paw slid across to Maurice's opposite shoulder so his arm rested across both shoulders. He wished with every fiber of his being that his next words could be left unsaid. But in all honesty they had to be said. The Beast fought to keep his voice steady, though at times a slight quiver could be heard. "We are doing all we can. And her will is strong. She's fighting with everything she's got to live. But...at this point I...I cannot promise you that...that she'll...make it."

The Beast felt Maurice's shoulders sag under his arm. He pulled the man just a bit towards him in a slight hug. A single tear escaped an eye but Maurice kept himself otherwise composed.

"I have to see her," he whispered. "Please. If she's to die I must see her first."

"All right," the Beast said. "I'll take you to her. But first let me try to give you an idea of what you can expect to see."

As the Beast tried to prepare Maurice to see his daughter, he was relieved that Maurice did seem to realize that the Beast could be trusted. The Beast had succeeded, it seemed, in establishing rapport.


	7. Reunion

**Okay here's a fairly short one. Since no amount of preparation will keep Maurice from being rather shaken by Belle's condition, the reunion is rather...brief.**

 **And I would be remiss if I did not suggest you might want to avoid eating while reading this chapter.**

"Wait here," the Beast said just outside Belle's room. "Let me see how she's doing at the moment."

Garderobe, Lumiere, and Plumette were keeping vigil. Well, Madame de Garderobe was keeping more of a snoring vigil than anything else. You could say, if you were in the mood for a pun, that Lumiere was keeping a candlelight vigil. But when you're a sentient candelabra, that is a rather common occurrance. The two objects who were awake turned as their master padded quietly towards them.

"How is she?"

"About the same as when you left for breakfast," Plumette said.

"I think she is able to hear even if she seems asleep," Lumiere said. "I wondered, so I extinguished one of my hand candles and put it under her hand and asked her to squeeze if she could hear me. Which she did."

The Beast took Belle's hand in his paw.

"Belle, can you hear me? Can you squeeze my paw?"

She did.

"Your father does wish to see you," the Beast said. "He's outside the door now. I did tell him what to expect, and I think he's as prepared as possible and your idea of telling him about Paris did seem to help him be able to trust me a bit. I'm going to bring him in, all right?"

She squeezed his paw. He began to walk back towards the door, but was stopped by Lumiere's voice.

"Master?"

"Yes Lumiere?"

"You are confident that he trusts you enough for this, right?" the candelabra asked. "You did your best to prepare him but I'm sure he will still be quite shocked. Hearing a description and seeing it with your own eyes...well there's a level of preparedness that's just not possible. Do you think you can support him through the shock?"

"I hope so," the Beast whispered.

He walked back to the door, opened it, and nodded to Maurice. As Maurice stepped in, the Beast placed a paw on his arm.

"She's more asleep than awake," he said quietly. "But can hear and squeeze your hand when asked. There's a chair beside the bed."

With that, the Beast stepped aside to let Maurice in. He walked directly behind Belle's father. Maurice went slowly over to his daughter, stunned despite Beast's thorough description. He tentatively laid a hand on Belle's arm.

This proved to be a mistake. Belle flinched, gasped, and her eyes shot open. The Beast gently grabbed Maurice's forearm to remove his hand from Belle's arm.

"That's right on a bandaged wound," he said. "Just take her hand."

Maurice felt his knees start to give and staggered backwards. Beast put his paws on Maurice's shoulders and gently guided him to sit in the chair. Once this was done he again took Maurice's forearm and placed his hand over his daughter's left hand.

"Papa," Belle whispered weakly.

"Belle," Maurice said softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"I know," she whispered. "I'm sorry you're having to see me like this. Now maybe you understand why I was reluctant?"

Maurice nodded. He found himself at a loss for words. After a few moments he pulled the rose rattle out of his pocket and set it next to Belle's head on her pillow. Then he found his voice.

"So I hear you did a little exploring," he said.

"That's right," Belle whispered. "I wanted to know...and I knew asking you would be too hard on you since you never seemed to linger long on the subject of her. So when Beast showed me the portal I figured that was a good place to go."

Before anything further could be said, Belle was asleep once more. Maurice surveyed her carefully. A wet cloth laying on her forehead to keep her fever under control, a nightgown obviously designed to allow easy access to her bandages, she spoke so weakly when awake and lapsed back into sleep without warning. Seeing her like this seemed surreal. As much as the Beast had tried to prepare him, it was quite stunning. And Maurice started feeling queasy.

"Are you all right?" the Beast asked, noticing that Maurice seemed to have the green-around-the-gills look about him.

Maurice didn't answer, fearing that opening his mouth would cause his stomach contents to come out. He swallowed the bile that rose up into his mouth. And swallowed again. And again. Realizing it was futile, he started looking around the room and spotted the chamberpot. He got up and tried to move toward it, but dropped to his knees as he couldn't hold it in any longer.

The Beast, seeing what was about to happen, quickly retrieved the chamberpot and moved it under Maurice's face just in time to catch his half-digested breakfast.

"Thank you," Maurice said after that episode had ended. "Sorry about that. That came on a little suddenly."

"Perhaps Belle was right," the Beast said, helping Maurice to his feet. "Maybe seeing her was too much after all."

"Perhaps it is best if you take your leave monsieur," Lumiere said. "I know you want to be with your daughter but we don't need two patients. We'll take care of Belle."

"Oh I'm all right," Maurice said. "Just got a wee bit nauseous for a moment is all."

He turned to Belle and started walking back over to the chair. And suddenly felt lightheaded. And started falling. The Beast caught him in his arms.

"I think it's best you do leave the room," the Beast said, guiding Maurice to the door. "Come. Before you become, as Lumiere pointed out, a second patient."

The Beast led Maurice down to the parlor and asked Mrs. Potts to get him some tea.

"How often do you change her bandages?" Maurice asked.

"Twice a day," the Beast said. "Since some wounds are infected we have to keep changing and recleaning to keep the drainage from being trapped inside her."

"Would you like me to help with the next change?"

"Not after what just happened," the Beast said. "You quite literally couldn't stomach seeing her for long. The whole tending to wounds business is quite traumatic on everybody involved. It hurts her... _terribly_. I can hardly stand to do it, but somebody has to and none of the staff has opposable thumbs. It's best that you stay well away when her wounds are being tended."

"I suppose you're right in your assessment," Maurice said. "I did have issues up there." He sighed. "By necessity I could not stay by my wife while she suffered. And now though I could safely stay by my daughter in her suffering I can't seem to handle it."

"If it's any consolation," the Beast said softly, "she is never left alone. There's always someone on staff keeping watch, and I am rarely away from her side. In fact if you don't mind my leaving you I'd like to get back to her."

"Go ahead," Maurice said.

The Beast offered what he hoped was a reassuring smile, then took his leave to return to the east wing.


	8. A Father's Heartache

**This chapter exists because I have a penchant for Maurice/Beast bonding.**

 **Thanks GodlyJewel for mentioning alcohol. Unfortunately this story takes place in an era when pain management was primitive at best. Reminds me of something my mom and I recently watched...18th century also. Guy had to have an arm amputated. Today we wouldn't dream of limb amputation being done without general anesthesia. But back in the day...**

 **Anyway, I digress.**

 **Ohhh! I just did some research on 18th century analgesia and found something that might be plausible, and possibly more effective than alcohol alone...laudanum aka tincture of opium. Actually it's dissolved in alcohol which is a strong preservative, so it should be okay, I would think, if they happen to have any lying around the castle from pre-curse times...won't come up in this chapter, but perhaps the following chapter we'll see if there's any in the castle (back then you didn't need a prescription from what I've read).**

The Beast had been sitting at Belle's side for about half an hour before there was a knock at the door and Cogsworth peeked in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Master," the clock said. "But we seem to have a problem downstairs and Mrs. Potts thinks you're the best one to handle it."

"What's wrong?" the Beast asked.

"It seems as if Belle's father is not handling things very well sir."

The Beast gave Belle's hand a quick, gentle squeeze and then rushed out of the room. He grabbed Cogsworth so he could ask him a question without moving slowly to accommodate the clock's waddling gait.

"Still in the parlor?" he asked.

"Yes, he is," Cogsworth responded.

The Beast set Cogsworth down at the top of the stairs and rushed down to the first floor. He stepped into the doorway of the parlor and laid eyes on exactly what Cogsworth meant.

There was Maurice, sitting on the floor in fetal position, shaking and softly sobbing. And the Beast found himself feeling responsible for the man's grief. Had he never locked Maurice away, or taken his daughter captive as a trade, none of the ensuing events would have happened. Maurice wouldn't have been left for wolf food while trying to bring help for Belle to the castle. He wouldn't have then been carted off to the insane asylum when the murder-by-wolves plan fell through. And, most importantly, Belle wouldn't have had to leave and actually be mauled by wolves while en route to help her father. But that all did happen, and Maurice was suffering because of it. The Beast walked silently over and knelt down beside him.

"Monsieur Maurice," he whispered, placing a paw on Maurice's shoulder.

"I can't even be with her," Maurice whispered. "She may die and I couldn't even be at her side for two minutes without losing it."

The Beast was at a loss for what to say. He knew he was largely, if not completely, responsible for Maurice's grief and he wanted desperately to ease it. He wanted to tell Maurice that everything was going to be all right, that of course Belle was going to recover and be just fine, but he knew that was uncertain. As unacceptable as the possibility of Belle succumbing to her injuries was, he knew there was that chance. He wrapped his arms around Belle's father and held him close, hoping he was not being too forward. He just knew of nothing else he could do or say that might offer some measure of comfort. After several minutes he decided upon something to say.

"We're not giving up on her," he said. "As long as Belle is drawing breath and fighting for her life we will all fight for it with her." He paused. "I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I've made so many bad choices and some of them have caused you and Belle nothing but grief."

Maurice managed to pull himself together and looked up to meet the Beast's gaze. The piercing blue eyes were the ones he saw when they'd first met, and yet they were _very_ different. Malicious fury had been completely replaced by compassionate concern. Any lingering doubts Maurice may have still had regarding the Beast's good nature and sincerity melted away under Beast's deep but gentle blue gaze.

"We all make mistakes Beast," Maurice said. "None of us are exempt. You've made bad choices, true. But so have I. I am sure that giving Belle her freedom was not one of yours."

"Taking it away in the first place was," Beast said gravely. "Taking yours away and then trading her freedom for yours. If I hadn't done what I did I'd have never _had_ to give her her freedom. And she wouldn't be in the condition she's in now. Which means you wouldn't have the grief of her injury added to the grief I had already caused you."

"I forgive your mistakes," Maurice said. "Will you forgive yourself?"

Beast's jaw dropped at this. Forgive himself? For all the wrong he had done? How could he even begin to do that? He just sighed.

"Have you told her you love her?" Maurice asked.

"No, I..." the Beast was caught slightly off guard by this question. "I wanted to. But then we saw you were in trouble and I let her go. Then the wolves...I haven't had the chance."

"You've been by her side most of the time since that happened," Maurice said. "And she's been awake a few times. You've had the chance. You should tell her the very next time you're with her. If she doesn't make it you'll regret if you haven't. I know. When I had to leave my wife as she lay dying of plague, when she told me to heed the doctor's warning to get out of there before Belle fell victim, I didn't even tell her I loved her one more time. I just collected Belle and fled. I regret it to this day even though I told her I loved her numerous times before. And today I didn't tell Belle I loved her and after what happened in there...how I..reactex...to seeing her, I'm sure as long as she's like this you'll not be too inclined to let me back in there. So if she dies I will have the regret of not telling her I love her one more time. You've yet to tell her you love her even once. Don't wait for a recovery that may not happen. Don't let it be one of your regrets."

"All right," the Beast said. "I'll tell her. I'll tell her that you love her as well, if you'd like."

"Thank you," Maurice said. "By the way, not to change the subject...but may I ask a question? It is I suppose a rather personal question...perhaps a little...forward."

"Go ahead."

"How is it you...exist? I mean, a Beast of...unknown species who talks and acts like a human, with a staff of sentient furniture and knickknacks. How is it possible?"

"I was a human once," the Beast said. "So were the servants. Exception being the piano stool, Froufrou, who was a dog. We're under a curse."

"A curse," Maurice repeated. "But why?"

"Because of who I was," the Beast said. "Like Belle, I lost my mother at a young age. I was old enough to have memory of her at least. Had she lived I might not have grown into the man I became. She was kind. My father was not. After my mother passed he raised me to be the same vain, selfish man he was, so when he passed and I became the master of the castle, I did things just like him. Including turning away an old beggar woman seeking shelter from a storm. Unfortunately I soon discovered she was an enchantress."

"Who made you a Beast and your staff objects," Maurice observed. "Quite a high price you're paying for the sins of your father, no?"

"Not really," the Beast said. "It was not my father who rejected her. Sure I was a product of how I was raised, but at that point I was an adult and responsible for my own actions, and the master of the castle, my father was dead. So it was on me. It is my own sins I'm paying the price for. I'm just sorry the others are also paying that price."

"Can the curse be lifted?"

"It can. If certain conditions are met before the enchanted rose I received loses its last petal."

"What conditions?"

"That I cannot say," Beast said. "That could...adversely effect the ability to meet the conditions. All I can say is that there are a few days left before the curse either must be lifted or becomes permanent."

The Beast deliberately withheld the part about the few days remaining being extra, having some petals restored and the remaining wilt slowed to one petal per day upon Belle's injury. It could not be implied that it was upon Belle whom their hopes were pinned.

"An enchanted rose," Maurice said. "No wonder your reaction to me attempting to take one from the grounds was more severe than it needed to be. I imagine considering your fate is tied to a rose you'd be pretty protective of any. And again I reiterate my taking one was wrong on my part...even if you didn't have that reason to be so protective you certainly had reason to object."

"My reaction was still overkill," the Beast said. "My father's reaction would have been harsh, likely harsher than necessary, but I'm not sure that even he would go so far as to impose a life sentence. Maybe he would, but I think it's possible my reaction was worse than his would have been."

"Well," Maurice said, "his fate wasn't tied to a rose. The fact that yours is makes your reaction, yes, overkill, but very understandable."

Silence fell between them. Then Maurice broke it.

"I suppose you'd like to get back to Belle. I guess the staff probably pulled you from her telling you that I was in a state. I'm sorry for that bit of trouble."

Beast, realizing that while he was no longer holding Maurice in a close embrace, his paws were still on his shoulders and upper arms, gave one shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"No trouble," he said softly. "I'm the cause of your grief, the least I can do is try to alleviate it as best as possible."

"I suppose after the episode I had this morning," Maurice said, "you wouldn't be particularly keen on me going back up there?"

"I'm afraid not," Beast said. "I worry seeing her as she is would be a detriment to your health. You did have...quite a reaction."

"I'm sorry about that," Maurice sighed. "Maybe it was just my initial reaction to the shock of seeing her...maybe I'd do better a second time around."

"Maybe," Beast said. "Or maybe you'd do worse."

"True," Maurice said. "Some father I am. I can't even sit by her."

Maurice found himself breaking down, again. Beast found himself hugging him close, again. And he hoped he was not being too forward, again.

"Maurice," he said barely above a whisper. "You're about a hundred times the father to Belle that mine ever was to me. I did not know there were fathers who were kind and loving and caring the way you are to Belle. She's fortunate to have you as her father. I'm sorry I ever kept you apart so needlessly."

As Beast noticed Maurice did in fact seem to take comfort from him, he got to thinking. Yes, he wanted to be by Belle's side, but he also did not wish to leave Maurice alone in his turmoil. Could Maurice handle going back into Belle's room, if Beast made sure to put himself in a position to offer support hopefully before Maurice ended up in the state he was in before? He knew Maurice _wanted_ to be able to be near his daughter. He also knew taking Maurice back there would be risky. But could it work?

As Maurice composed himself once more, the sound of a throat being cleared caused Beast to turn to the doorway.

"Master," Cogsworth said. "Lunch is ready when you are."

The Beast and Maurice stood at this announcement.

"Thank you Cogsworth," Beast said. "Maurice do you want to go on ahead to the dining room? I'll be along in a moment."

He looked down at Cogsworth to let the clock know he wanted a word and waited for Maurice to leave the room. He spoke again once Maurice was gone.

"Cogsworth, I'd like you to arrange for another chair to be moved next to the one next to Belle's bed. I'm thinking of taking Maurice back there."

"Right away sir," Cogsworth said. "But are you sure that's a good idea...after this morning?"

"Honestly?" the Beast responded. "No I'm not entirely sure. But I wish to be near him for support as I know he's struggling. A struggle he wouldn't have to endure had it not been for my past deeds. I also want to be with Belle. I'm hoping I can help him keep from getting to the state he was in before. Perhaps that's foolish but I do hope."

"All right," Cogsworth said. "I'll have a chair moved."

"Thank you Cogsworth," Beast said. He then headed for the dining room.


	9. Another Reunion

**Okay, here's the next chapter. I'm not sure I quite like where I'm ending it, but I'm ending it there anyway.**

"Are you all right?" Maurice asked, looking up at the Beast after finishing his lunch. "You look a little troubled."

"I'm not sure if what I am about to propose would be the right thing to do," Beast said. "Maybe I'm going against my better judgement."

"What do you mean?" Maurice asked.

Beast remained silent for a moment, then released a strained sigh.

"I'd like to be with Belle, but I really don't want to leave you alone in the turmoil you're in, turmoil I am a large part of causing," he said. "I also know you'd like to be with her too. I'm thinking of taking you back up there. I've arranged for another chair to be placed by the one already there. But with your reaction this morning I'm worried. I need to know, honestly, if you think you can handle it all right. I also need to know, honestly, how comfortable you are with me, and if you think you can look to me for strength. I know I treated you horribly when we first met, and you haven't seen much of me since I learned kindness. So I will not blame you if you cannot find me to be a source of comfort."

"It's strange," Maurice said. "When you got me out of the asylum I feared you. Though perhaps not as much as when we first met. You were gentle and reassuring. It was confusing. That wasn't much more than twelve hours ago and I find all traces of fear and confusion gone. And your presence is a comforting one."

"I'm glad to hear that," Beast said. "I thought you seemed to find it that way in the parlor but I couldn't be certain, since our first encounter went so badly."

"You've obviously learned how to be a better person," Maurice said.

"I have Belle to thank for that," Beast said. "I just hope she pulls through this. If not..."

"Then perhaps we can provide some comfort to each other," Maurice said.

"Do you want to try to go back in her room?" Beast asked. "I'll be right beside you, and we'll make sure the chamberpot is close in case your stomach...rebels again. But I don't want you trying to do anything you don't think you can handle."

"Now that I've seen her condition for myself," Maurice said, "I think...I can handle it better. It will be hard but I think I'll do better. I don't think I'll get so bad my stomach will rebel again and I'll try to hold my emotions in...I'm sorry about the state I was in when you found me in the parlor."

"Don't worry about that," Beast said. "If it gets to be too much for you to handle you can always step out. I'll be right there and I'll try to help you avoid getting too stressed."

A few minutes later, they were both sitting at Belle's bedside. The chamberpot was situated between Maurice's feet should he need it. Maurice held Belle's left hand. Beast had his left arm around Maurice's shoulders and his right paw rested on the top of Belle's head. Belle was asleep, seemingly peacefully for the most part.

"Belle," Maurice said. "Belle it's me. It's your father here. I love you Belle. Beast is right here too. Try to hold on Belle. Try to stay with us. All right?"

He then looked at Beast, as if prompting Beast to say something. Beast knew from their earlier conversation what Maurice expected of him. He cleared his throat nervously.

"I love you Belle," he said softly. "I know that has to sound rather odd coming from a creature like me but I do."

Maurice offered Beast a smile, but there was a hint of sadness in his features at the Beast's self-depracating comment.

"Can you hear us Belle?" Maurice asked. "Can you squeeze my hand?"

No squeeze.

"No response," Maurice said sadly. "She squeezed earlier. This may be a step in the wrong direction."

Beast patted his shoulder.

"Perhaps she's just fully asleep," he said. "Which could be a good thing. She does need her rest."

"That she does," Mrs. Potts said entering the room. "And she also needs sustenance. I've brought some broth. Can you rouse her and help her to sit up?"

Beast moved the paw at the top of her head underneath it and gently lifted it slightly.

"Belle? Can you wake up? We'd like you to try and drink some broth."

Maurice squeezed her hand to help in the process of waking her. Belle's eyes blinked open.

"Huh?" she mumbled.

"Mrs. Potts brought you some broth," Maurice said.

"Chip hopes you'll be feeling better soon dearie," the teapot said. "He wants to come see you, but I said not until you're a bit stronger."

Part of it was she didn't want Chip being too exuberant around Belle who needed rest. The other part of her reasoning was she did not want Chip to bear witness to Belle so frail.

Beast and Maurice pulled Belle into a sit, and Beast sat on the bed so she could lean against his body. Once she was situated, Maurice took the cup of broth off of Mrs. Potts' cart and held it to her lips. It was slow, but she managed to get the entire cupful down. Beast removed himself from the bed, guided Belle back onto her pillow, and sat back down in his chair.

"Thank you," Belle said weakly. "Please say hello to Chip for me."

"I'll do that poppet," Mrs. Potts said. "Master, we found something that may make the bandage changes and cleaning a little easier. Chapeau found some tincture of opium that should help with the pain. It's preserved in alcohol which lasts so it should be safe even though it would have been around before the curse. The question is whether the opium is still potent. But we can see if it helps if you'd like it brought in with the supplies for her wounds."

"Please do bring it," Beast said. "If the worst that could happen is it's less effective but won't harm her it's worth a try. Those wound cleanings are brutal. If we can make it less so we should."

Once Mrs. Potts had left, and Belle was again asleep, Beast turned to Maurice.

"How are you doing?" he asked gently.

"All right," Maurice said. "I think my earlier reaction was from the initial shock of seeing her. It's still hard to see her so weak though. But I'm holding my lunch at least."

"I think we can be thankful for that," Beast said. "I do strongly advise, and really I should insist, that you are not in the room when it's time to tend her wounds. Even if the medicine that was found is effective against pain it still won't be pleasant. The smell is horrendous."

Maurice did stay until it was time to clean the wounds again. He stayed pretty well composed, considering the condition his daughter was in. Occasionally he had to look to Beast for strength, but managed to stay by Belle's side for several hours.


	10. Turning The Corner

**Okay, this may be the second to last chapter (probably will be), as I want to take advantage of my plot bunnies being relatively calm and wrap a story or two up before they start breeding new ones! This chapter is relatively short but spans a few days.**

A couple days had gone by. The pain medicine that had been found did seem to make wound care more bearable. And on this morning, there was a surprise waiting for Beast when he entered Belle's room after awakening to tend to her wounds. In fact, when Beast opened the door and stepped inside, he did a double take, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Belle was reading. She was actually propped up on pillows reading!

When Beast was certain that his eyes did not deceive him, the smile that formed on his face could not be suppressed even if he tried. And he certainly was not about to try.

She so loved reading that not much kept her from it. In fact the Beast could not remember when anything had kept her from it. Until she found herself injured and ill after being mauled by wolves. Then she was so frail, in so much pain, and finding it so hard to stay awake for any length of time, that reading was simply out of the question for her. Sure, Beast had read to her, but he longed to see her strong enough to read for herself. To be sure, he did not mind one bit reading to her. But he'd grown used to seeing a book in Belle's hand almost anytime he set eyes on her, that going days without seeing her reading was a painful reminder of the dire condition she was in.

And now she was _reading_! Belle was once again _reading_! For once since finding her lying out there in the blood-stained snow, Beast allowed himself to have some real hope that she'd pull through this ordeal.

"Good morning," Belle said with a smile looking up from her book.

"Good morning," Beast said, just staring at her. "Belle...y-you're reading."

"Yes," she said. "Is...that a...problem?"

"Well no," Beast said. "Of course it's not a problem. It's great! You're feeling better then?"

"Quite a bit actually," Belle replied.

"She's been reading for about half an hour," said Lumiere, who had taken the night shift with Plumette watching over Belle.

"I'm not sure we've seen her _awake_ for half an hour since she was hurt," Plumette said. "So we are pleased at the vast improvement."

"Please fetch Maurice," Beast said. "He should see this."

"Right away sir," Lumiere said.

Once the candelabra and featherduster had left, Beast placed a paw on Belle's forehead.

"You're fever's down," he said smiling. "Feels pretty normal, actually."

The door burst open and Maurice rushed in.

"I was told you wanted to see me right away," he said frantically. "What's wrong? Is she worse?"

"No," Beast said. He put a reassuring paw on Maurice's shoulder. "Quite the opposite. I came in here and found her just like this. Propped up with a book. And I believe her fever has broken."

"Belle!" Maurice exclaimed. He practically flew to her side and threw his arms around her. "My dear Belle!"

Belle grimaced from the impact, still having rather sore wounds.

"Oof! Gently, Papa, please!"

"Sorry," Maurice said, backing off. "I got a little excited seeing you improved. You haven't read in days."

Mrs. Potts came in at that moment with supplies. It was time to clean and rebandage the wounds.

"I'm sorry to ask you to step out when you just got here," Beast said, "but it's probably still best you don't see this ordeal."

Maurice was reluctant, but glances from Beast and Belle convinced him to leave the room.

"I'll get the tincture of opium ready for you dear," Mrs. Potts said.

"No thank you," Belle said. "I've just started to be alert enough to read. I'd rather not take something that will make me groggy."

"Belle you know I hate causing you pain," Beast said. "It's more bearable for all of us when we dull it as much as we can."

"I know," Belle said. "But I'm improving, so maybe it won't hurt quite as much."

"At least let me give you half a dose, poppet," Mrs. Potts urged gently but firmly.

Belle looked reluctant. She really didn't want to be made to be too out of it to resume reading when the process was finished. After all, it had been days since she could engage in her favorite activity, she had to make up for lost time!

"Please?" Beast said, giving her an imploring look. "Don't make me do this without _something_ mitigating the pain. I'll read to you when we're done if a half dose is too much to allow you to read. But please don't make me do this without taking something."

"All right," Belle finally consented. She knew having to perform the painful task took an emotional toll on her Beast, and she did want to try to make it as easy on him as possible. "But only half the dose."

The smaller dosage did manage to make the ordeal less painful. Sure it didn't dull the pain as much as a full dose would, but it also allowed her the alertness that would be required for reading.

More signs of improvement presented themselves once the wounds were exposed. There was still some discharge, but mostly clear now, with perhaps a slight tinge of blood. Gone was the green pus of infection, and with it the putrid odor. And the wounds finally showed signs of healing.

"Go much more gently on the cleaning, Master," Mrs. Potts advised. "Looks like that awful fluid we've been needing to remove is no longer being produced, and there's new flesh finally forming that you don't want to damage."

"Right," Beast said. "You don't know how glad I am not to find that horrid smelling atrocity seeping from these wounds."

Belle started actually eating that day, rather than simply taking broth from a cup. Chip was finally allowed to visit her too before bed that evening. He told her of all the goings-on in the castle, and of the mischief he and Froufrou had been up to.

"It's no wonder your mother keeps worrying you'll break your handle," Belle chuckled.

The next day, Belle got out of bed and took a short walk, supported by Beast. It wasn't a long walk, just across her room and back, but she was finally starting to really show signs of returning strength. Everyone was feeling confident by this time that Belle would survive this terrible ordeal.

One question remained, however. Would she confess her love to the Beast before the grace period Agathe offered ran out? The evening finally came to pass when the second to last petal fell. They had just twenty-four hours remaining to break the curse. Would they manage?


	11. Approaching Deadline

**Okay, I've decided that this will be the second to last chapter. Because I feel like toying with my dear readers with a cliffhanger (ladivina I'm _especially_ looking at you with this cliffhanger *giggles mischievously*)...**

 **Hmm, it struck me as I was writing this chapter that Beast and Belle end up with similar anxieties when it comes to expressing how they feel.**

Belle was even more improved the next day. She ventured out of her room after breakfast to take a short walk through the East Wing. She was slow, but for the most part able to get around without leaning on Beast. She did, of course, hold fast to his paw. Soon after returning to her room, Chip came in for a visit, riding on Froufrou.

"Well hello Chip," Belle said. She scratched the stool where his chin should be. "Hi there Froufrou. You're not getting little Chip into too much mischief, are you?"

The dog-turned-piano stool yipped playfully. This caused Madame de Garderobe to awaken.

"Did I hear my little Froufrou?" the operatic wardrobe asked. "Oh I did! Come here Froufrou. Come see Mama!"

Belle watched the playful pup run up to his owner, putting on her what would be his front paws, but were actually stool legs.

"How long before you can come downstairs, Belle?" Chip asked.

"I hope not too much longer," Belle said. "I took a little walk around the wing. It was nice to get out of the room, but I'll be glad when I can wander the castle freely again."

Belle was tired, so took a nap after lunch. Maurice came in to sit with her. Once Beast made sure Maurice was all right to be left with her, he took himself to the West Wing. He had some thinking to do.

In his room, he made his way to the rose. He put his paw gently on the bell jar. There was just one petal dangling from the stem. That evening would bring the deadline, the end of the grace period the enchantress had granted when Belle had been injured within an inch of her life.

He would have to tell her he loved her. He had done it before, but she'd been so deeply asleep she probably hadn't heard. Now he had to go through, again, the anxiety he'd gone through almost a week ago, preparing for the dance, then just after when he planned to tell her how he felt. Which was before they found out her father was in trouble and he had to let her go. He never expected to see her again.

Then Cogsworth had rushed up onto the turret to inform him that a distressed Philippe was back with an empty saddle.

If Beast had thought there was _any_ chance he'd ever see Belle again, he certainly never would have imagined he'd see her the way he found her when Philippe led him to her. The image of her lying torn and bloody, unresponsive and barely breathing, was now forever burned into his brain.

Now he had another chance. Sure, she wasn't in the condition to dance, but she was well enough that she could tell him she loved him, if she did.

If.

But what were the chances? He was a beast. A creature. The same uncertainty that plagued him the night of the dance was back in full force.

Meanwhile in the East Wing, Belle awoke to find her father at her side.

"Hello Papa," she said. "Where's Beast?"

"He stepped out for a bit," Maurice said. "Shall I go fetch him for you?"

"No actually I'm glad to catch you alone Papa," she said. "I am remembering something that happened after Beast brought me back that I want to tell you about."

"Oh?" Maurice was intrigued. "What's that?"

"I think it was that night or the next day," she said. "I know it was before Beast rescued you. I was so close to death that I actually did leave my body temporarily. I...Papa, I met her. I saw Maman."

Silence fell between them. Finally after a moment, Maurice spoke.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Could it have been a dream? Because if you did actually visit her in the afterlife, you were far closer to dying than I've been allowing myself to admit."

"I was so close Papa," she said. "And I'm sure. I was by a stream. She came up to me and I thought she was familiar but I couldn't place her. Then I realized she was from the painting. The one that inspired an annual request for a rose. We talked a bit. I wanted to stay with her since I'd just met her for the first time since I was just a baby. But she said I had to go back. She knew I got hurt trying to get to you. I knew from Beast's mirror that you were in trouble but didn't know where they were taking you. She said you were in the asylum."

"So you tried to reach me before I was carted off..." Maurice observed.

"Right," Belle said. "Of course I couldn't reach you. She said you were in the asylum where you could safely stay for a short time but would soon need to be rescued. She said you and Beast both needed me. So she showed me Beast crying next to my body. He was so distraught it was heartbreaking. She said he wanted to rescue you, having seen where you'd been taken in the mirror, but couldn't bring himself to leave my side without some sign I'd maybe pull through. So I came back to my body."

"I never thought it possible when we first met," Maurice said, "but Beast really is a good person. He understood I would not have any good memory of him and took pains to go slow when he was rescuing me, to keep me as calm as possible under the circumstances. I think he understood I was confused that the Beast who had imprisoned me was now helping. He was very patient while I got my mind around him being a friend, not foe."

"Patience is something he's learned," Belle said.

"He's learned it well," Maurice said. "And he really cares about you. I think he'd be just as devastated as I would be if we had lost you."

In the West Wing, Beast still stood by the rose. He did not notice Lumiere and Cogsworth coming up behind him.

"You look troubled, Master," Lumiere said.

"Is Belle worse again?" Cogsworth asked.

"She's doing pretty well," Beast said. "Definitely on the mend. It's just...we only have until this evening. I have to tell her I love her while she's actually awake. And hope she returns the love. Same situation I faced before..."

Words like 'before I let her go' and 'before she was attacked by wolves' were left unsaid, but all three knew either of those would have appropriately completed his sentence.

"You're afraid she won't love you?" Lumiere asked.

"Why would she?" Beast asked. "I sent her out into a den of wolves."

"You sent her to help her father," Lumiere said.

"And you brought her back after she was injured," Cogsworth added. "And stayed by her side and tended her wounds."

"And rescued her father," Lumiere added.

"I just don't know if I can go through it again," Beast said. "Allowing myself to hope...then having to let her go and give up that hope...then thinking she was going to die...how can I let myself hope again?"

"You must, Master," Lumiere said. "Thankfully the enchantress said we would live and not become antiques but it would be a real shame if we remain cursed for no other reason than you were too nervous to say the words."

"I suppose it would be a shame," Beast said. "I'm just thankful you won't lose your lives. That was the worst part about letting her go. I thought the worst would be remaining a beast. But when you all came in and I had to tell you she was gone it finally hit me that you would have the worst fate. I would rather remain a Beast if that was needed to spare you."

"We can all potentially be spared if you let her know how you feel," Lumiere said reassuringly.

"If she returns the feeling," Beast said. "We could still remain like this. If she doesn't love me we will."

There was a moment of silence before Beast spoke again.

"I've treated you all atrociously. Before the curse and all the years under it. I never really even cared about your fate until I came under Belle's influence. The fact you could have basically died and I didn't even care for all these years...whatever happens that will haunt me for the rest of my life."

"It's all right, Master," Lumiere said gently. "You must forgive yourself."

Later, after dinner, Beast was in Belle's room.

"I would like to go to the library," Belle announced.

"Belle," he said. "You're better, but I'm not sure you should be going that far from your room. I'll bring you any books you like."

"No," Belle said. "I want to be with you in the library. If I can't walk that far...would you be able to carry me for whatever distance necessary?"

"I could carry you from here if you really want to go, but are you sure? I don't want you doing too much."

"Let's go," she said. "I'm sure."

The walk was slow, and she had to lean on Beast for much of the way, but she did manage to walk the entire distance, excepting the stairs which he carried her down. Finally they were seated in chairs by the library fireplace. Beast knew at this point, the last petal could fall at any moment. He had to confess his love and see what happened now. Of course, Belle had conversational plans as well, and she was the first to speak.

"You first brought me here when you were recovered enough from your own wolf mauling," Belle said. "Do you remember?"

"I remember," Beast said. "As I recall, it came to my attention that there was some poor soul at my bedside who did not know what better things there were to read besides _Romeo and Juliet_."

Belle laughed, remembering Beast's utter disgust that the aforementioned Shakespeare play was her favorite.

"I think we started to bond in this room," Belle said. "Maybe before, while you were convalescing, I don't know really. You were mostly sleeping then though. I remember going from completely loathing your very existence to feeling sympathy for you in a short time. Hours really. I don't know if it was when I decided to bring you back here that night instead of leaving you wounded in the snow, or if it was when the staff told me about your painful past. That did evoke my sympathy, but did I feel it for you out in the woods? Or did I bring you back out of a sense of moral obligation? For surely leaving you for the wolves to finish off after you'd saved me from them would have been the wrong thing to do."

Beast listened intently as Belle gave voice to her thoughts.

"Thinking about it I'm still amazed you brought me back," Beast said. "You'd fled, and after I'd collapsed you surely could have gone back home. I couldn't have stopped you if I wanted to. I can't begin to express how grateful I am that you did return."

"I'm glad I returned too," Belle said. "If I hadn't I'd never have known there existed a library with more than a dozen books. Like I said I think it was here we started to bond. That's why, just as you brought me here after your run-in with the wolves, I wanted to come here with you after mine." She took his paw on her hands. "I've realized something of late and it's something I wanted to tell you where the seed of friendship was planted."

"Oh?" Beast asked, unsure of what she might want to tell him in this specific room. "What's that?"

Belle took a deep breath. Would he laugh at her? Would he think she had taken leave of all sense? Well, she was about to find out.

"Beast, I-I love you."


	12. The Outcome

**Well folks, here we go. Here we get to find out whether or not the spell is broken. I know there are those who want to see everyone become human again and I think there was at least one reviewer at some point who thought it should remain (someone who is right up my alley lol), since hey, the audience fell in love with the Beast too. Anyway, this chapter is what I ultimately decided to do...**

 **I'd like to thank everybody who came along for the ride!**

Beast sat there in stunned silence. He'd been so worried that she would not return his love he had all this anxiety over confessing it, and what does she do? She beats him to it. He finally smiled and found his voice.

"I love you Belle," he said. "I think I started loving you after our trip to your childhood home in Paris. I knew I did the day of our dance, and planned to tell you after. Then I let you go, thinking I was setting you free, not just because of your father's peril but because I knew loving you meant I had to let you go. Turns out I just sent you into a pack of wolves. I'm surprised you could love me after that."

Belle put a hand to his fur covered face.

"You never meant for me to be hurt," she said. "And you rescued me from the snow and tended to me. And you rescued my father, and he tells me you took pains to reassure him as best you could while about it, and were patient with him while he wrapped his mind around you being good. And you tended my wounds even though it was hard knowing it hurt me and you weren't sure you could keep bringing yourself to do it. You found the strength to do what needed done. All that and so much more as we bonded...it would be impossible not to love you."

A throat cleared, causing Belle and Beast to turn and look at the source of the noise.

"Agathe?" Belle asked, surprised.

"Enchantress?" Beast simultaneously asked, also with surprise but also a hint of anxiety. Had she come to taunt him for failing?

"Hello Belle and Beast," Agathe said.

"You're...the enchantress?" Belle asked, a bit incredulous.

"I am," Agathe said. "I know, not what you expected of the village spinster, was it? But I took on that role in hopes that I would find someone who could help Beast break his curse. And the person I chose happened to be you."

"Really?" Belle asked. "That's strange. When I told the staff I wanted to help, that there must be a way the curse could be lifted, I was told that there was one way but it wasn't mine to worry about."

"And it wasn't my dear," Agathe said. "It's something you had to do without trying. The last night was to be the night you danced. You've no idea what Beast was willing to sacrifice when he let you go. The last petal was just hours away from falling, and he let go of the one who could help him break the curse, putting your freedom over his own."

"So the curse has been permanent since that night..."

"Well not exactly. See, when you were hurt and so close to death, I offered a grace period. I restored the rose to six petals and slowed the wilt to one petal a day, in the evening. And before I go further, there is something you two should see."

Agathe snapped her fingers, and in front of her appeared the pedestal from the West Wing. Belle and Beast looked to see one petal dangling from the stem.

"The last petal is to fall this evening," Beast explained to Belle. "Which ends the grace period."

"When I enacted the grace period," Agathe explained, "I also softened the curse, preventing further progression. No more damage would occur to the castle and the servants would no longer progress towards becoming inanimate, so they would retain their lives should the deadline lapse. Fortunately you two have met the conditions, and as you can see a petal remains."

"I don't understand," Belle said. "I didn't do anything about the curse."

"Correction," Agathe replied. "You didn't _try_ to do anything about the curse. Which is why you weren't told what had to happen. You may have tried to force it. Beast, perhaps you'd like to tell her the requirements?"

"She appeared as you see her," Beast said. "I suspect as you know her since you recognized her. She sought shelter from a storm. Offered me this rose in return. But I only saw her ugly appearance. My reception of her was not a warm one despite her warning to not judge by appearances. But I behaved in a manner that was...unloving. I laughed at her and told her to leave, even after her warning. So she revealed herself and placed the curse that you found us under. Since it was lack of love that earned me the curse, it was love that would lift it. I had to learn to love another and earn her love in return before the last petal would fall. By some miracle that's happened in time...well thanks to the grace period."

As if on cue, the last petal began to fall. Agathe pointed at it and it stopped its descent, floating in the air next to the stem.

"Just in time," she said. "Minutes to spare in fact."

Agathe lifted her hand, the bell jar disappeared, the dead petals rose up to join the one suspended and they all returned to their former splendor. A golden light surrounded the petals, causing them to multiply. Soon, Beast found himself surrounded by petals and gold light. His horns receded back into his head. His tail receded back into his spine. His claws became human fingernails and toenails. His fur melted away. And he became smaller, shorter (though he still had some height) and less bulky. His fangs became human teeth. And then the light and rose petals disappeared.

Standing before Belle was a handsome man, who was looking in awe at his hands, as if not exactly believing what had occurred.

Belle ran and threw herself into his arms, causing him to stagger back a bit.

"Whoa, easy there Belle," he said, his voice lacking the growly undertone. "After all these years I feel as if I have the weight of your average feather. Being so light is actually going to take a bit of getting used to."

"Sorry," Belle said. "Oh, and I kind of overdid it myself. I forgot I'm still healing with the excitement. My wounds have made it a point to remind me of their presence."

"You have to be careful," the Prince said.

But as they held each other, they decided a kiss would do no harm. As they did this, the rest of the curse lifted. The castle returned to its former glory, and all of the sentient objects became human servants once more. Well most of them. The piano stool, Froufrou, resumed his status as a terrier. And Philippe found himself with a few stablemates as living saddles became horses. And the snow disappeared from the grounds, revealing that it was actually early autumn. Belle and her Prince would soon go and greet their newly restored friends.

"Well it's about time that I leave you turtle doves," Agathe said. "But there is one more thing I would like to address. Speaking of those wounds..."

She raised her hand towards Belle, causing a bright light to surround her. Belle felt warmth seeping through her. She could feel wounds closing and bandages melting away. When the light faded, she checked one of the wounds on her arm to find...no wound on her arm. Not even a scar remained to tell the tale of her ordeal.

"Thank you Agathe," Belle said. "You didn't have to do that."

"No, but why would I not?" Agathe asked. "Now I shall bid you adieu."

"Before you go," the Prince said, "I, uh, never thought I'd hear myself say this to you of all people. But, uh, thank you."

"You are most welcome, my Prince," Agathe said. "Now I will leave you so you can go say hello to your friends. They will no doubt wish to see the lovebirds who freed them from an eternity as objects."

And with that, the enchantress disappeared. And Belle and the man she learned to love as a Beast did go to greet their friends. It was to be the start of their new life together. Happily ever after? Well that might be stretching things a bit. After all, every life has its trials and tribulations. But after all they had been through already, they were certain that they could get through whatever life might decide to throw their way.

 **So yep, I did it. I let them break the curse. I know there were several people who were hoping for this outcome, and considering I have a tendency to leave the curse intact in many if not most of my alternate endings, as I like the Beast as a Beast, I figured I'd throw a bone to those who prefer a broken curse. Hope everybody enjoyed!**


End file.
